


Things come in Three's. (Good or Bad)

by Baekhanded



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Marooned, Stranded, Three - Freeform, Twin bonding, Understanding, crash, im making things up, the rule of three, the twins talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Andrew's right in his Fear





	Things come in Three's. (Good or Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 9
> 
> Today is all about the NUMBER 3, whether you make it about Andrew, his relationship to Exy, or the Rule of Three. Also, all good (and bad) things come in threes.
> 
> Bingo Hits  
> If not now then when?/both get stranded

 

Aaron finally understood his brother’s fear of planes. How, regardless of practicality, no matter the assurances they were given. Shit happens. And the Minyard family was nothing if not a beacon for bad luck. How Andrew kept his cool during a plane crash, during everything was beyond him. He shouldn’t be surprised, but he is.

 

People always said good things happen in three, turns out bad things did too. A fight, a crash, and now nothing. The nothing might be the worst. In Aaron’s opinion anyways. Andrew was clear headed- somehow- and Aaron was frazzled. They were lucky to survive, at least that’s what people would say, if they made it back. Aaron really hoped they’d make it back.

 

He stared out at his twin and knew they would make it back. He thought of Betsy’s words, “ _sometimes a tragedy is a blessing in disguise.”_ Maybe this could be a blessing. Somehow.

 

His legs barely worked as he helped his twin scavenge the lost luggage. They found things they deemed necessary and Andrew led them in further to the island, for safety he said. Further up the beach anyways. They made a lean-to silently. Then a fire, small but necessary. Andrew found the snack cart and the two ate in silence.

 

Aaron knew he’d need to be the one to break the silence. He couldn’t bring himself to resent it. He wanted to, but he knew. He’d been with Andrew long enough to know he’d need to make the first verbal step. He just didn’t know what to broach.

 

“How are we gonna get home,” he asked, thinking the topic of returning home the best, safest.

 

“Signal fire,” Andrew answers. It’s not a bad answer.

 

“Will it work?”

 

Andrew just shrugs, “With luck.”

 

Luck. seems their lives were reliant on luck now. Aaron really hoped they were due for some good luck.

 

\-----

 

Andrew wasn’t more talkative, necessarily. It was more like he knew he needed to converse with Aaron if they were going to make it through this. It’d been near a week and they were still stranded. They found flares in the pilots cabin. They were holding on to them for the best possible moment. They had three. Aaron hoped they’d work.

 

\------

 

Aaron was learning a lot about his brother. It was the small things, Aaron realized. It wasn’t ever going to be grand gestures. But Andrew was a creature of action. Aaron might be the same, but he didn’t have a strong hold of the reigns. He was learning though. Andrew was so sure of himself, so sure of what he did or what he was doing, Aaron was always less sure. He wanted to be sure of himself like his twin. Andrew wasn’t a bad role model….even with his trauma, he didn’t let it stop him, didn’t let it define him.

 

Maybe this was a blessing. A good thing to come of this.

 

\-----

 

It got very, very cold at night. At first, they stayed very separated, as far from each other as they could. Aaron found Andrew had a hard time sleeping, maybe it was the noises or lack of a solid wall at his back. A week now, and they were a lot closer. Andrew was very hesitant with touch, but he was freezing. Aaron knew, because he was too.

 

“I know you’re gonna hate this,” he starts, getting his twin’s attention on him, “we’ll freeze to death if we don’t get closer.”

 

Andrew tensed, Aaron felt it. He knew that Andrew knew he was right. And he knew Andrew was still stubborn and adamant about keeping Aaron safe. Safety meant warmth.

 

If it was also a way for Aaron to provide for his twin, well maybe that was a good thing too.

 

\-----

 

A shot startled Aaron awake. It was dark and too quiet and cold. A bright light fizzled out a good ways off. He struggled to get up. He barely made out the form of his brother, “Andrew?” his voice was rough and a little clogged. Maybe he was getting a cold.

 

“Ship,” was all Andrew said. Aaron grabbed up their makeshift blankets and stepped over to his brother. He carefully settled one over Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew didn’t even flinch.

 

Aaron looked over the water, trying to make out what Andrew saw, or heard. He couldn’t really make it out, but he was startled to realize he trusted Andrew.

 

He was right to. A ship’s horn blared loudly. Andrew set off another flare. The ship flashed it’s lights and Andrew’s shoulders relaxed.

 

They were brought onto the ship not long after and shown to a room.

 

The twins slept in the same bed that night, and all the nights after until they reached land. Andrew didn’t flinch or fight his touch.

 

Maybe bad things did come in threes. But so did blessings, small as they may be.


End file.
